Universal Metazoa New York
Universal Metazoa New York 'is a zoological, marine and amusement park that is part of the Universal Metazoa chain located at 'Universal Manhattan Resort 'in Lower Manhattan,New York. It's owned and operated by NBCUniversal and 50% owned by FiddleGriff Parks as of 2018, next-door to 'Universal Studios Manhattan and Universal's Islands of Adventure New YorkUniversal's Islands of Adventure New York The park is Universal's equivalent of Disney's Animal Kingdom theme park at Walt Disney World in Florida, which makes it the first Universal theme park to be themed around animal conservation. Universal Metazoa New York is accredited by the World Association of Zoos and Aquariums (WAZA) and Association of Zoos and Aquariums (AZA). The park is opened All year, except with some rides and attractions which are seasonally opened from Late March to Late November/ Eally December due to the cold weather It opened on May 14th, 2001. Development Of The Park With the smash hit of the Universal Studios Manhattan In''' 1998, Universal Had reved mail form fans form the park say that when will there be a Journey Through The Land Before Time ride at the park in so in late 1998 Universal Creative begin working on there second park by taking equivalent of Disney's Animal Kingdom theme park at Walt Disney World in Florida, which makes it the first Universal theme park t working on the seconed gate of '''Universal Studios Manhattan On January 1999 it was announced by Universal Parks & Resorts that the Theme Park would open on May 14, 2001 Universal Studios Manhattan begins soft openings on May 3,2001. Universal Metazoa New York was officially opened on May 14,2001 with a grand opening ceremony such as TBA. And with Area's such as TBA opened with the park Summary Embark on a wild adventure around the world as you discover animals from real-life, the past, and mythology! TBA. Themed Zones The park consists of 10 themed zones Upcoming: TBA Current: * Exotic Entry '''- An area themed around the wildlife village with shops, dinning, entertainment and as well as attractions. '''Theme: “Wildlife” village. Opening Date: 'May 14, 2001 * '''Discovery Village '- TBA 'Opening Date: '''May 14, 2001 * '''Oceania ' - TBA '''Opening Date: '''May 14, 2001 ** '''Crash Bandicoot's Wumpa Island - TBA Opening Date: '''May 14, 2001 * '''Dragons Ville - TBA Opening Date: '''May 14, 2001 ** '''Berk - TBA Opening Date: '''May 14, 2001 ** '''Spyro's Kingdom - TBA Opening Date: 'May 14, 2001 * '''Wild Seas ' - A third section themed to marine wildlife. '''Opening Date: '''May 14, 2001 ** '''SpongeBob LandPants - A sub-zone located within Wild Seas based on Nickelodeon’s long-running animated television series SpongeBob SquarePants. Theme: SpongeBob SquarePants. Opening date: August 16, 2006. Map info: Enter to the undersea world of Bikini Bottom, home to SpongeBob SquarePants and his friends. * The Lost Kingdom -''' A fourth section themed to wildlife of prehistoric times. '''Opening Date: '''May 14, 2001 '''Map info: Travel back in time to 65 millions of years of the making, home to dinosaurs and other prehistoric species. ** Skull Island ' - A sub-section within The Lost Kingdom section consists of two attractions based on ''King Kong films. '''Theme: King Kong. Opening date: May 15, 2017. Replaced: Planet of the Apes ** The Great Valley - A section and based on The Land Before Time series. Opening Date: '''May 14, 2001 ** '''The Land of Ice Age - The Third A second sub-section of The Lost Kingdom inspired by 20th Century Fox/Blue Sky’s Ice Age animated films. Theme: Ice Age movie series. Opening date: June 12, 2011. * Asia - a section themed to Asian jungle. Opening Date: '''May 14, 2001 ** '''Kung-Fu Panda Kingdom - TBA Opening Date: 'May 16, 2002 * '''Africa '- an area themed around Africa with replicas of real-life African village. '''Opening Date: '''May 14, 2001 ** '''Madagascar - a sub-section based on DreamWorks Animation's film franchise of the same name and themed to wildlife of Madagascar. Theme: DreamWorks Animation's Madagascar and Madagascan wildlife. Opening date: September 15, 2008. * Animal Starland '''- A seventh section which is inspired by animals in worldwide popular culture and homed to old and modern animal stars, characters and icons both real and fictional. '''Theme: animals in popular culture and entertainment industry. Opening Date: '''May 14, 2001 ** '''Eric Carle's World of Bugs - A first sub-section within Animal Starland inspired by Eric Carle's children's book involves bugs, such as The Very Hungry Caterpillar, The Very Quiet Cricket, The Grouchy Ladybug, etc. It is an interactive mini-section which aimed younger children, age 0-7 with families, which contains attractions based on Eric Carle's bug-themed stories and as well a small exhibit of real insects. Theme: Eric Carle's bug-themed storybooks and insects. Opening Date: '''May 14, 2001 ** '''My Little PonyVille - - A second sub-section in Animal Starland based on Hasbro's My Little Pony franchise and an animated television series My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. It's mostly aimed young female guest with families. Theme: My Little Pony. Opening date: '''May 15 2017. ** '''Angry Birds Island - A fourth sub-section in Animal Starland based on the Angry Birds franchise and as well as The Angry Birds Movie. Theme: Angry Birds franchise. Opening date: Spring March 21,2018 Replaced: '''U.S. Acres: Welcome to the Farm * '''Desertlands - A tenth and last section of the park which is themed to wildlife in the deserts and is consists with three sub-sections such as Outback, Wild West, and Sahara. Theme: wild deserts.Opening Date: '''May 14, 2001 ** '''Outback - A section’s first sub-section and an animal exhibit which is themed to Australia. It contains Australian animals such as kangaroos, crocodiles, kookaburras, koalas, wombats, Tasmanian devils, emus, cockatoos, bearded dragons etc. Theme: Australia. Opening Date: '''May 14, 2001 ** '''Wild West - A section’s second sub-zone and an animal exhibit/walkthrough themed to the Old West of United States of America and is homed to roadrunners, coyotes, bobcats, rattlesnakes, armadillos, hawks, buzzards, prairie dogs, gila monsters, etc. Theme: American Old West. Opening Date: '''May 14, 2001 ** '''Sahara - A section’s third and last sub-zone themed to the Sahara desert. Theme: Sahara desert. Opening Date: '''May 14, 2001 * '''Discovery Lagoon - A man-made lake that surrounds Universal Metazoa park. Theme: lagoon. Opening Date: '''May 14, 2001 '''Former: * Planet of the Apes '''- TBA '''Opening date: May 14 2001. Closing date: '''2015. '''Replaced by: Skull Island. Trivia: '''TBA * '''U.S. Acres: Welcome to the Farm - A sub-area in Animal Starland''' hosted by Orson Pig and his friends. '''Theme:U.S. Acres. Opening date: June 10, 2009. Closing date: '''November 5, 2016. '''Replaced by: Angry Birds Island Overview Universal Metazoa New York Attractions, Shops, Resturants and more Exotic Entry * TBA. Discovery Village * TBA. Crash Bandicoot's Wompa Island * Wild Crash! (Spinning Wild Mouse Coaster) * TBA. Dragons Ville * Dragon Castle Expidition (Vekoma Steel Coaster). * TBA. Berk * How to Train your Dragon: The Ride (Intamin 360 Roller Coaster/Motion Simulator/Dark Ride) * Dragon Gliders (KUKA RoboArm Motion Simulator/Dark Ride) * Nightfury (B&M SuperCoaster) * Toothless Adventure (Intamin Suspended Dark Ride) * The Eye of the Dragon (Intamin Omnimax simulator) * Dueling Dragon Racers (B&M Inverted Coaster) * TBA. Spyro's Kingdom * SpyroSpin Reignited! (MACK Rides Omnimover) * Skylanders: Kao's Revenge (TBA) * The Legend of Spyro: Malefor's Fury (Walkthrough/Special Effects Show) * Spyro The Dragon 4D (4Dx Theater) * Hunter's World-Famous Kebab Shack * TBA. Wild Seas TBA Inkoplious TBA Skull Island * Skull Island: Reign of Kong * Skull Island Muesum * TBA. The Great Valley * The Land Before Time Log Adventure (MACK Rides Log Flume) * Journey Through The Land Before Time (Intamin EMV Dark Ride) * Great Valley River Rapids (Intamin River Rapids) * Chomper's Bouncinf Tree (ATS Systems Drop Tower/Trackless Dark Ride) * Spike's Rock Spinners (MACK Rides Tea Cups) * Littlefoot's Prehistoric Spin (Vekoma Spinning Wild Mouse) * The Land Before Time Adventure (TBA Dark Ride) * Sharptooth Fury (Wooden Corkscrew) * Petrie's Flight (Vekoma Steel Coaster/Dark Ride) * Cera's Threehorn Runners (Vekoma Boomerang) * Ducky's Play Pound * Chomper's * Great Valley Café * Great Valley Ice Cream Co. TBA.Category:Universal Metazoa Category:New York Theme Parks